


[Podfic] Mona Lisa Smile

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: “And to think,” Jake says, murmuring in Holt’s ear. “You almost passed this off to another precinct.” Holt doesn’t even react; the man is smooth. “I still might have to.” He takes a sip of his martini. “There is no need for your hand to be… there.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mona Lisa Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269833) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



Cover Art by the ultimate life saver, Idella.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20Mona%20Lisa%20Smile.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20Mona%20Lisa%20Smile.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:47
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20Mona%20Lisa%20Smile.m4b) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:47

## Reader's Notes

♥♥ Merry Christmas, fire_juggler! You're amazing and deserve all the best podfic.♥♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
